Rave, Are You Doing Okay? A NaveNathames Story
by KeveddandNaveshiper
Summary: James Rave Cute has been harming himself for years but only recently has Nathan Kedd Goldberg discovered this side of Rave. Will Nat be able to save his beloved cupcake from harm's way? Or has Rave's 'Wall' (Pink Floyd reference. You're welcome) grow too high? P.S. This is my first fanfiction story so don't judge TOO harshly. Nave / Nathames
1. Chapter 1

**Rave, Are You Doing Okay?**

 **A Nave/ Nathames Story**

 **Chapter 1: "Mother"**

 **Author's Note: I tend to relate songs with scenes so I advise listening to the songs found in the specific Author's Note for a chapter while reading the specific chapter. P.S. listening to "Mother" by Pink Floyd will dramatically increase the feels when you read this chapter…**

 **Enjoy!**

 **(Nat belongs to c2ndy2c1d and Rave (James) belongs to kirakurry. I don't own any characters nor did I write this story for the purpose of gaining money, fame, or whatever lame excuse you can come up with. I just write because I love to write and I love the characters.)**

The boy's locker room was empty and would be for hours to come. School had been released and everyone had left the building...well almost everyone. A muffled cry came from one of the stalls and inside it was only the best actor in the school. His name is James Rave Cute, but he goes by Rave. He has burgundy hair that can only be described as short and wild, much like the boy's temper. He has light, chocolate-colored eyes and is average height for his age. He had no parents, guardian, or loved one. No one that would wonder where he was, or would give him a shoulder to cry on when he had a rough day. Though he did have his music, his musicals, and his movies. The characters and musicians were his friends; his companions through his life that felt like hell.

He had grown accustomed to being in the locker room by himself. He was able to release all the feelings that had built up over the day. He was sitting on a closed toilet with his arms wrapped around his legs. His chin was resting on his knees as tears rolled down his cheek. He grabbed his iPod Touch from his backpack and opened the music app. He scrolled down to his most played and tapped the number one song, "Mother" by Pink Floyd.

He began to channel his emotions to the song, singing along with the character, Pink. Pink was one of the few characters Rave truly understood and connected with.

" _Mother, do you think they'll drop the bomb?_

 _Mother, do you think they'll like this song?_

 _Mother, do you think they'll try to break my balls?_

 _Ooooh aah, mother, should I build a wall?"_

Rave stuttered at the last line as he wondered if someone would miss him if he built his own wall. "No one would care Rave. No one… You would end up just like Pink, after all you are exactly like Pink. Your parents didn't care about you, your teachers don't understand your talent, and your crush doesn't care for your feelings." Rave muttered to himself as he rocked back and forth. With that said he continued to sing.

" _Ooooh, babe, ooooh, babe, ooooh, babe_

 _Of course Mama's gonna help build the wall"_

The next verse made Rave think about his crush on Nathan Kedd Goldberg, one of the star football players. Nat was annoying but none-the-less Rave felt something for him. He loved Nat's teal hair, golden eyes, and his perfect freckles. His smile could lighten up anyone's day, even Rave's. Nat would try to flirt with Rave but Rave would always insulted him. How could he show his true feelings to Nat. Nat would probably abandon him for some chick anyhow. Nat couldn't possibly love him, right?

" _Mother, do you think he's good enough for me?_

 _Mother, do you think he's dangerous to me?_

 _Mother, will he tear your little boy apart?_

 _Oooh aah, mother, will Nat break my heart?"_

He sang his crush's name and once he did a wave of emotion escaped his body. Little did he know that he was not alone anymore. A certain teal-haired boy had heard the entire thing and had his back against the wall. His face, which almost always had a smile, was in pain. He silently sniffled as he heard his cupcake (Rave) cry. He was listening to the soft strums of a guitar that was coming from Rave's iPod and he heard something off. A snap, a click of metal. He then heard a scrap followed by a hiss came from Rave's mouth. Nat wanted to open the stall immediately but didn't. He knew approaching Rave now would only cause Rave to distance himself more from the world. He didn't want to hurt Rave, but then again he didn't want Rave to hurt sound of Rave's blood dripping down matched the beat of the song and Rave continued to sing. His voice was full of passion and sorrow. The sound of Rave's voice just made Nat want to hug his princess (Rave) until all the anger and sadness was gone. He wanted to fill the emptiness in the little actor's heart. He wanted to beat up all the people who wronged his cupcake, his princess, his babe, his… Rave. Nat pulled out his phone and texted his best friend, Kevin. He had an idea to save the injured boy. He then silently left the locker room and walked home.

At home Nat had just gotten to bed. All he could think of was Rave and before he fell asleep he sang the rest of Rave's song.

" _Hush now, baby, baby, don't you cry_

 _Papa's gonna check out all your friends for you_

 _Papa won't let anyone dirty get through_

 _Papa's gonna wait up till you get in_

 _Papa will always find out where you've been_

 _Papa's gonna keep baby healthy and clean_

End of Chapter 1 - So, what did you think of it?

 _Ooooh, babe, ooooh, babe, ooooh, babe_

 _You'll always be a baby to me_

 _James, why do you have to be so sad?"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Rave, Are You Doing Okay?**

 **A Nave/ Nathames Story**

 **Chapter 2: "Can't Stand Losin' You"**

 **Author's Note: The song for this chapter is "Can't Stand Losin' You" by the Police (for Nat) and/or "Another Brick In The Wall" by Pink Floyd (for Rave).**

 **(Nat belongs to c2ndy2c1d and Rave (James) belongs to kirakurry. I don't own any characters nor did I write this story for the purpose of gaining money, fame, or whatever lame excuse you can come up with. I just write because I love to write and I love the characters.)**

Rave had cut himself before. It was no biggie really. It was just a way for Rave to see what the world did him, how it harmed him on the inside. The scars were only there to remind him of the scars that were on the inside. After he had finished in the boy's locker room he had cleaned up the bloody stall and his wounds. Even if he did harm himself, he didn't want it to get in the way of his acting, which required him to stay healthy. He walked to his apartment and heated up some tea. He put the teapot on the stove and went to take a shower.

He flinched as he took off the clothes covering his wounds, but he soon forgot the scars when he entered the shower. Humming to "Another Brick In the Wall" he washed his hair. After he was clean he got out and dressed in a, oversized jersey and shorts. The jersey was given to him from Nazz, one of the few people who actually gave a fuck about Rave. It was Nat's jersey... nat-urally (I'm so punny) and for some reason it made Rave feel safe or at least safer. The teapot whistled and he grabbed his "Rent" mug from the cupboard and a teabag. He made his tea and turned on his T.V. He yawned and inserted Pink Floyd's The Wall into the DVD player.

As the movie began he looked around his apartment. It wasn't much but it was his, the brown loveseat, the rickety stove and fridge, the T.V., the shelf full of musicals, and his bedroom which was full of posters and contained his bed. He had escaped the orphanage when he thirteen and found that acting in local theaters and busing tables on the weekends could pay for this tiny apartment.

No one but Edd knew that he was an orphan. He didn't mean to tell Edd of his life but when they were working on a science project Edd was able to find out a lot about Rave. He knew about the jobs, the apartment, the orphanage, but not his habit. Telling Edd about his scars, or anyone for that matter, was just unthinkable. It would be considered weak. Only someone who wanted attention would tell people. He didn't want attention; he didn't want anything; he didn't need anything or anyone. They would only pity him anyhow, telling them wouldn't make them love him, or even like him, just pity him. Coming to this conclusion he sighed and he was about to drink his cup of chai tea when he heard a knock on the door. He looked at the clock and it read 11:30pm." _Who the hell could be knocking on my door at this hour?"_

Rave got up from his loveseat and set his mug on the coffee table. Another knock came from the other side as Rave walked over to the door.

"I'm fucking coming!" Rave yelled and then started mumbling, "Fuck society. Today's assholes are too damn impatient."

A voice came from the other side of the commented to Rave's mumbling, "Cupcake, you ain't so patient yourself. By that, I meant you aren't patient when it comes to your temper, but you are very patient when it comes to memorizing lines, blocking, and singing," Rave's face boiled a bright red when he heard the voice.

"GOLDBERG! What the fuck are you doing at my house this late? What right do you fucking have to come knocking on my fucking door at 12 in fucking middle of the fucking night!" Rave screamed and opened the door so he could punch the football player right on the nose. But as soon as he opened the door he stopped. He stared at Nat in shock. Nat was kneeling down with a red rose in his hand. He was wearing a black suit and a blue tie. Around him were a couple of his buddies playing instruments. Kevin Barr, Nat's best friend, was on guitar and Rolf was playing the drums. Rave was just about to close the door on Nat's face but put his arm down when he heard Nat's voice start to sing.

"I've called you so many times today

And I guess it's all true what your girlfriends say

That you don't ever want to see me again

And your brother's gonna kill me and he's six feet ten

I guess you'd call it cowardice

But I'm not prepared to go on like this"

Nat looked up at the burgundy-headed kid as he sang and noticed the frown that was always on the actor's face was no where to be seen. Instead Rave's face was in complete shock and his cheeks were bright pink. It was no smile, but it was enough for Nat's heart to swell up with pride. He had silenced the all mighty Rave. Hell, he had SHOCKED the all mighty Rave! And just as he started to sing the verse he reached for Rave's arm which he knew had the scars. Once he got a hold on the arm he pulled up the sleeve to reveal the scars. He began to outline the scars to show Rave that he needed to stop harming himself. And the words he sang came right from his heart.

"I can't, I can't

I can't stand losing

I can't, I can't

I can't stand losing

I can't, I can't

I can't

I can't stand losing you

I can't stand losing you

I can't stand losing you

I can't stand losing you"

By the time Nat finished this verse Rave was on the verge of breaking down and crying. He didn't pull away when Nat touched the scars and for now he didn't care how Nat knew about the scars. He could see that the worried look on Nat's face was genuine. Nat finished the song and got up from his knees. He walked up to the actor, placed his hands on the actor's slender hips and kissed Rave's soft lips. It was short, but a kiss none-the-less. Rave's mind just about exploded and tears came running down his cheeks.

"W-w-why do you fucking torture me like this Nat? Why do make me feel this way? What is so fucking fun about playing with my heart and mind?" Rave yelled and slammed the door on Nat.

"OWWWWWWWW!"

Rave looked back to see Nat's foot blocking the door and immediately open the door so he could shut it properly. Nat suddenly tackled Rave before he could close the door and locked his arms around Rave's torso. Rave squirmed and kicked as Nat got up with Rave in his arms. By this point, Nat's friends had left laughing.

"Let the fuck go of me now, Goldberg!" Rave shouted as he kept punching Nat's back.

"Hon, we got a serious talk. So please try to avoid touching my ass...for now." Nat smirked and dropped Rave on the loveseat so that Rave was sitting upright with his arms crossed. Rave's silence amused Nat and he decided to sit next to Rave.

"So" Nat's face suddenly became serious as he talked, "spill!" This command caused Rave to look at Nat skeptically. "I said SPILL! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT SEEING YOU LIKE THIS, HURT AND SAD IS KILLING ME!" Nat screamed which made Rave fall back on the arm of the loveseat. Rave's eyes widened as he saw tears coming from Nat's eyes. Tears! From Nat! Nat was crying! It made Rave want to tell Nat everything and for a split second Rave's eyes showed affection and then they hardened. His ears tuned into the movie that was still playing and he agreed with the words, _"All in all you all were just bricks in the wall."_


End file.
